What Happens Next?
by Sgt.Pepperony
Summary: Spoilers for The Angels Take Manhattan. Amy and Rory contemplate what they are going to do with their lives now. K. *Complete*


**Title: **What Happens Next?**  
****Author:** Sgt. Pepperony  
**Fandom: **Doctor Who  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing: **Amy/Rory  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who or the characters. Spoilers for The Angels Take Manhattan.

**Just something quick. No real plans to expand. Just what I think Rory and Amy talked about after The Angels Take Manhattan. Spoilers. **

"What just happened?" Rory thought. One second he was standing in daylight, in front of Amy, the TARDIS and a headstone with his name carved into the stone. Now it was night, no Amy, no TARDIS, and was no longer in a graveyard. The only thing that was in front of him was a man looking as though he was coming back from a long night at the office. "Excuse me?" Rory asked.

"Yes?" the man responded. The accent was clearly native to New York so Rory at least knew he was in New York.

"This is going to sound like a really stupid question, but what year is this?"

"Are you some drunk Limey or something? It's 1938."

"1938? Thank you." Confused, the man went his way and Rory stood there. "So I jump of the roof, create a paradox, only to end up back where I was trying to run from? Story of my life."

"Rory?" Rory's eyes widened when he heard a voice and turned around to find his wife on the verge of tears.

"Amy… How… What…"

"I let the angel touch me too. I think when someone gets touched by the same angel as someone else, they end up in the same place," she explained. "What year is this?"

"1938 and we're back in New York."

"Brilliant."

"But why would you sacrifice yourself like that?"

Amy went to sit on the bench nearby, "The Doctor said that he could not use to TARDIS to get you back due to the huge paradox we made, and I could not live without you. This was the only way that I would ever see you again. I cannot let you go again. Together or not at all. I'm sure you would do the same."

Rory kneeled down and gave Amy a hug, "Amy, you do know that we may never see the Doctor again?"

"I knew what I was doing," she said firmly.

"Okay," Rory said holding his hands up defensively and sat beside her. "Of course you did."

"No I didn't. I was not thinking. I may never see my parents, my friends, the Doctor… What are we going to do? We have to build new lives for ourselves."

"Oh my god, we have to build new lives for ourselves."

"How do we even start?"

"I suppose we have to fill out some immigration papers as we are not Americans."

"Then what? Get a flat?"

"Yeah, I mean we could get a house but I think until we get jobs – like proper jobs – and have enough money, then we can get a house."

"What sort of jobs? I mean what jobs can an immigrant woman in 1938 get?"

"We could try to continue the jobs we have. I know it is still the depression but that will be over soon."

"Yes, because people in 1938 hired male nurses."

"I'm completely trained. The only issue is that I do not have the documents to prove it."

"We don't have anything to prove who we are."

"Well, I always carry my passport with me. Crazy prepared."

"But what about the issue date?"

"Of course. I only got it renewed last year."

"Do they really need identification? I cannot imagine they would be as strict as they are back in 2012."

"I suppose. We could just say we were illegally smuggled into the country. It's an accurate statement."

"I don't know what they would say about that. Maybe River can sort something out. She can see us but he can't."

"How do you feel?"

"I don't know. He was a massive part of my life since I was seven. Maybe because we have not been traveling fulltime that I feel as though I don't need him in my life anymore. I think the reason I was obsessed with the Doctor as a child is because I did not want him to be the latest in a long line of people who have left me. It was something."

"You had Mels… though now that was…"

"Yeah, I was not expecting her to turn out to be our daughter. I suppose that is typical when you are a time traveller."

"No just us."

Amy smiled but it returned to her frown again, "What are we going to do Rory? I mean in the short-term? What happens next?"

"Well, I still have about thirty, forty dollars in my pocket," Rory answered digging into his pockets. "I don't think the price for a hotel room is two hundred dollars yet. We could just check into one until we have sorted out the papers and a flat."

"I've got about … twenty. Sixty dollars is not going to get us by. Especially in this environment and World War II is around the corner."

"We can deal with that. Even if we have to work in a shop. We're going to get by somehow."

"Because we have to?"

"Because we have to." Rory put his arm around her and kissed her temple.

The End


End file.
